Restaurante de Anime
by Sakuya Kaitoh
Summary: ikami a reunido a un grupo de diferentes animes a iniciar un restaurante con ella ¿Que locuras podemos esperar?


Silpheen: Ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic son mias, y son como 14 series diferentes si no es que conte mal. Le quiero dar las gracias a Marine por haberme ayudado con esto ^^ y recuerden, no tomen ni usen drogas.

Ep1.- Comenzando el negocio

Mikami: A ver Eriol, repiteme todo otra vez.

Eriol: (suspiro) como ya le dije señorita Reiko, este negocio le va a costar mucho, pero si todo sale bien, puede recuperar el dinero perdido con creces.

Mikami: Jijijijiji, muy bien Eriol. Ahora solo necesito un equipo.

#*#*#*Mas tarde*#*#*#

Mikami: Muy bien señor.....

Kenshin: Himura. Kenshin Himura.

Mikami: Muy bien señor Himura. Dice su resumen que usted es muy habil con las espadas¿Es cierto?

Kenshin: Si, es muy cierto Reiko-dono.

Mikami: ¿Podria darnos una demostracion?

Kenshin: Seguro.

Kenshin se para, saca su espada y hace trizas la silla en la que estaba sentado.

Eriol: O.O

Mikami: ¿Podria hacer eso con un cuchillo?

Kenshin: Ummm, si. Supongo que si.

Mikami: Muy bien, estas contratado.

Kenshin: ^^

#*#*#*Sesshomaru*#*#*#

Eriol: ......

Mikami:......

Sesshomaru:.....

Eriol: ¿Por qué esta aquí?

Seshomaru:.............necesito trabajo.

Mikami: ¿Cuánto espera recibir de paga?

Sesshomaru: Lo que sea

Mikami: Contratado

#*#*#*Tenjou Utena y Himemiya Anthy*#*#*#

Eriol: ¿Tenjou Utena y Himemiya Anthy?

Utena: Si

Mikami: ¿Ya habian tenido experiencia trabajando?

Utena: Bueno, de Anthy puede decirse que puede hacer casi todo y....

Mikami: (interrumpiendo a Utena) ¿Puedes llevar platos de una mesa a otra?

Anthy: ^^ Por supuesto señorita Mikami.

Mikami: Muy bien, estas contratada.

Utena: ¿Oigan, y yo que?

Mikami: Bueno ¿puedes lidiar con hombres borrachos?

Utena: Supongo...porqu....

Mikami: De acuerdo, trabajaras de bartender.

Utena: (suspiro) esta bien.

#*#*#*Takatsuki Shidou*#*#*#

Mikami: ¿Takatsuki Shidou? Detective. Si tenia tan buen trabajo ¿porque decidio dejarlo?

Shidou: Descubri que lo mio no era la investigacion, si no la cocina.

Eriol: ¿Cuál era su sueldo anterior señor Takatsuki?

Shidou: ¿Sueldo? O.o ¿Qué es eso?

Eriol: ¿No sabe que es un suelo?

Shidou: No. Yayoi siempre se ocupo de eso, yo solo hacia de detective.

Mikami: ¿Entonces no necesita paga?

Shidou: No, creo que no.

Mikami: Muy bien. Creo que nuestro staff podria usar a alguien como usted. Bienvenido ^^

Shidou: Gracias ^^

Eriol: -.-U

#*#*#*Belldandy*#*#*#

Mikami: ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Belldandy: Belldandy

Eriol: ¿Belldandy?¿Asi a secas?

Belldandy: Si, asi es.

Mikami: ¿Cuál era su empleo anterior?

Belldandy: Trabajaba en la Linea de Ayuda de las Diosas

Eriol: ¿Linea de ayuda de las diosas?¿Qué es eso?

Belldandy: Es numero donde los humanos llaman y les contesta una diosa que les cumplira un deseo.

Eriol: O.o

Mikami: o.O

Belldandy: ^^

Mikami: Ummm, bueno, eso significa que tiene buen trato con la gente ¿no?

Belldandy: Si, asi es.

Mikami: Bien entonces trabaja de recepcionista.

#*#*#*Enna Zero*#*#*#

Zero: ....entonces, lo golpee, y el me golpeo, pero yo esquive y le tire un golpe a la quijada de la cual escupio mucha sangre...

Mikami: ¡Oye, que nunca te callas!

Zero:...ummm, no, creo que no.

Eriol: Lo siento pero no tenemos vacantes para "Piloto de Diosa" en este momento.

Zero: ¿Ah no?

Eriol: (desesperado de que se vaya) No!

Zero: Ahhhhh

Mikami: Hmmmmm, espera Eriol. Parece que tienes mucha energia ¿verdad...(revisa los papeles)..Zero Enna?

Zero: Inagotable

Mikami: Bien supongo que podrias trabajar de mesero.

Zero: Yuju!!! ^_______^

#*#*#*Chang Wufei*#*#*#

Wufei: Sepan, que no estoy aquí por gusto, no me quedare mucho tiempo solo el suficiente para pagar una pequeña deuda.

Mikami: Si, si como digas ¿tienes alguna experiencia en el campo laboral?

Wufei: Oye! A mi ninguna mujer me ordena!!

Mikami: (muuuuy enojada) Escucha chinito!! Soy tu jefa, asi que de ahora en adelante te dirigiras a mi como Jefa!!! ¿¡te queda claro?!

Wufei: O.O si.....

Eriol: ^^UUU ummm, bueno, dice su resumen que fue pilot Gundam.

Wufei: Shhhhh, se supone que esa es informacion clasificada.

Eriol: ^^U oh si perdon. Bueno, ¿qué puede hacer que nos sirva?

Wufei: Bueno pues, casi cualquier cosa.

Eriol: Nos faltan meseros, ¿cree que podria...?

Wufei: ¿¡QUEEEEEEE?! ¿Mesero! Nonononono, no me reducire a ser un simple...

Mikami: ¡¡¡OYEME!!! LA QUE AQUÍ MANDA SOY YO, SI QUIERES TRABAJAR AQUÍ, TRABAJAS EN LO QUE YO DIGA ¿ESTA BIEN?

Wufei: o.o Si Jefa.

#*#*#*Asakura Yoh*#*#*#

Mikami: Repiteme porque estas aquí?  
Yoh: ^^ Porque mi prometida me obligo.

Eriol. ¿Tienes prometida? O.o

Yoh: ^^ Sipi.

Anna: Puede ponerlo a trabajar donde desee, es un buen trabajador y excelente burro de carga.

Mikami: Hmmmm, tiene linda cara, lo pondre de mesero, todavia nos faltan.

Anna: Muy bien. Solo necesito hacer una peticion.

Eriol: Si, diganos.

Anna: Quisiera pedirles que si puede quedarse a dormir aquí, es tan flojo que dudo que llegue temprano todos los dias y me quiero evitar esa verguenza.

Eriol: Bueno. Ahí un cuarto arriba del negocio, supongo que puede quedarse ahí....

Mikami: Un momento!! No estoy dispuesta a dejar a los vagos dormir en MI negocio, ademas...

Anna: No necesita pagarle.

Mikami: ^^ Contratado.

Yoh: TT_TT

#*#*#*Mutou Yugi*#*#*#

Yugi: Hola, buenas tardes, soy Yugi Moto.

Eriol: ¡¡YUGI MOTO!! ¿¡¿El rey de los Juegos!?! Soy admirador tuyo!! ¿Me puedes dar un autografo?

Yugi: ^^Uuu Ehh, si, seguro...

Mikami: Eriol, comportate!! Bien señor Moto. Dice que es el rey de los juegos, ¿verdad?

Yugi: Si, creo que mi fama me sigue a todos lados.

Mikami: ¿No le importa trabajar en lo que sea?

Yugi: Mientras me pueda quedar.

Mikami: Esta bien. Te puedes quedar. Trabajaras de mesero con Yoh, Wufei, Anthy y Zero.

Yugi: ^^ Muchas gracias.

Eriol: ¿Ya me das mi autografo?

#*#*#*Nube Sensei [Silpheen: la verdad no se como se llama ^^Uu]*#*#*#

Eriol: Trabajaba como maestro y ¿exorcista?

Nube: Lo de exorcista era aparte. Ademas no era lo que yo queria.

Mikami. Y ¿por qué dejo tan buen trabajo?

Nube: Me corrieron T_T

Mikami: O.o Oh

Eriol: ¿Cree tener las habilidades para trabajar en este lugar?

Nube: Puedo hacer casi cualquier cosa que me proponga.

Mikami: Lo pondria de mesero, pero esta muy viejo, asi que lo dejare de cocinero con los demas.

Nube: De acuerdo. Pero ¿A que se refirio con "muy viejo"?

Mikami: ^^Uuu

#*#*#*Kido Shun*#*#*#

Mikami: ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

Shun: ¿Yo?

Mikami: Si, pareces modelo.

[Silpheen: Es que deberas esta lindo!!]

Shun: ^^Uu Uy, gracias, pero no creo que sea eso lo que quiero.

Mikami: Esta bien, ¿trabajaras en lo que sea?

Shuna: Si

Mikami: Esta bien, tienes cara bonita asi que te pondre de mesero.

Shun: Esta bien, pero ¿podria quedarme a dormir?

Mikami: Mmmm, si no te molesta quedarte con otros..

Shun: No, claro que no.

Mikami: Muy bien, entonces estas contratado.

#*#*#* Hibiki Ryouga *#*#*#

Eriol: -.- Mikami, llevamos media hora esperando. Creo que no va a llegar.

Mikami: Estoy segura de llegara. Lo puedo sentir.

La puerta se abre bruscamente dejando pasar a un joven de cabellos negros.

Ryoga: (jadeando) Donde.....donde.......donde es la entrevista?

Eriol: Es aquí. Toma asiento porfavor.

Mikami: Dime ¿has tenido experiencia de trabajo?

Ryoga: Depende a que trabajo se refiera.

Mikami: ¿Mesero?

Ryoga: ¿Qué es eso?

Mikami: ¿Cocinero?

Ryoga: Se preparar arroz

Eriol: ¿Recepcionista? 

Ryoga: Nunca lo e intendado.

Eriol: ¿¡Entonces que sabes hacer?!

Ryoga: Bueno pues, se pelear........?

Mikami: Hmmmmm, creo que Utena podria  necesitar un poco de ayuda en el bar. Trabajaras de bartender 

Ryoga: Muy bien. Excelente. Ahora solo me falta encontrar un lugar para quedarme...

Ryoga esta a punto de irse cuando Mikami lo detiene.

Mikami. ^^* Sabes, creo que es mejor que te quedes a vivir aquí.

*******

Silpheen: ¿Qué tal? Verda que es una cochinada? Bueno, no importa. Mandenme reviews y diganme si les gustaria que Belldandy les hiciera una reservacion ^^


End file.
